


My Hero

by bubble_bobb



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, KeonDong are only mentioned, Kissing, M/M, Protect, Seoho is a smol bean, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: And Seoho knows that not all heroes wear capes, because his own hero wears a denim jacket





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> Sorry for any errors  
> ( It's short but I tried )  
> +  
> Russian translation now available! : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8741381

A soft cry leaves the boy's lips as another loud bang is heard outside of his window and he curls up in a ball and backs up into the corner of his bed. He lays his head in his knees, sighing shakily into them. He hates it, there wasn't a storm in months and now, when he's finally in a good mood a storm has to ruin it.  He calls out his band mate's name, not actually expecting him to come in, it was pretty quietly anyway. He looks up in shock when hears a knock on the door of his bedroom before it opens, revealing the person he called for.

Geonhak closes the door and goes to sit on the boy's bed, reaching his hands out and softly stroking the vocalist's hair. Seoho leans into the touch, coming a little closer to the rapper. He lays his head on his shoulder, sighing shakily once again.

Geonhak doesn't need to ask what's wrong, he knows, he knows exactly what's wrong. Whenever there's a storm it's only to be expected from Seoho to be curled up in a ball and/or under his blankets.

"You didn't have to..."

Seoho lies, looking forward and avoiding Geonhak's eyes. The latter smiles, shaking his head slightly. He really didn't mind leaving the most annoying couple of people alone, especially when Keonhee himself told him that they'll hang out and watch a movie but didn't tell him about the heated make out session he'll have with Dongju during it.

"Of course I did."

Geonhak turns to face the vocalist, wrapping his arms around the trembling frame. They sit across each other on the bed and Geonhak pulls the older even closer. Seoho shakes a little in his hold, placing his head onto his shoulder.

Geonhak rubs his back soothingly, looking at the shaking figure in the dim light. He slides his hands up to the blonde's neck, gently pulling him back so he's looking at him. Seoho's eyes shine with tears and Geonhak's heart breaks a little. A big flash of light followed by a loud bang makes Seoho's eyes widen a bit and he looks at Geonhak with pleading eyes, wanting him to do _something_. Geonhak frowns, angry at himself because he doesn't know how to help the older. Seoho looks down and sniffles, one of his hands going up to wipe his eyes.

He only looks up when he feels himself being pulled forward. Seoho blushes slightly, helping himself into the younger's lap, resting his hands on his own thighs once he's seated. Geonhak clamps his hands over the boy's ears, tangling his fingers in the blonde's hair. Seoho's eyes follow his hands at first before finding his own. Geonhak smiles sadly and Seoho feels his stiff pose relax a bit. The younger caresses the sides of the blonde's head before leaning in closer while lowering the vocalist's head to his level. Seoho closes his eyes, smiling slightly when he feels Geonhak's warm lips press against his forehead.

He hums, opening his mouth to giggle when another one is placed the tip of his nose, which makes his cheeks grow a little hotter. Lastly, Geonhak claims his lips but he doesn't pull back right away like he did before. He stays still for a second before tilting his head to the side slightly, hoping the older would respond in the same way. Geonhak's hands slowly fall from Seoho's ears, knowing the storm has calmed down over the twenty minutes he was covering the older's ears and instead he wraps his arms around the boy's tiny waist, gently and carefully pulling him even closer than before.

Seoho finally relaxes fully in the boy's secure arms, wrapping his own around Geonhak's neck and finally tilting his own head to return the kiss. He feels Geonhak smile against his lips and he opens them slightly, inviting the younger in, and so the rapper deepens the kiss slowly making Seoho sigh into his mouth. One of the younger's hands leaves the other's waist and instead finds home on his thigh, rubbing slow and soothing circles into it.

Even under the fabric of his jeans, Seoho's legs are still cold, causing the rapper to frown a little. The vocalist pulls back seconds later, when his lungs begin to burn a bit, and he takes a deep breath which makes him giggle yet again. His eyes soon find the chocolate ones that Geonhak owns and he smiles while laying his head on the boy's shoulder.

  
"Thanks."

  
He whispers and the younger looks down, kissing the side of the blonde's head lightly. The older almost purrs at that, his hands tightening in Geonhak's jacket, he never understood why Geonhak wore jackets inside but he couldn't say he didn't like it. The rapper sighs and caresses the vocalist's cold arms before his hands go down to his hips. Seoho pulls back and looks at Geonhak before pressing their foreheads together. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, simply enjoying the younger's presence and warmth.

  
"Don't worry baby, nothing's going to hurt you for as long as I'm here."

  
Seoho nods, almost unnoticeably, his breathing slowing down and heart beats becoming even again. Geonhak lays the older back on his back, stuffing a pillow under his head. He leans down, pecking the boy's cheek before cupping his face and moving to kiss his cherry lips. Seoho wraps his arms around Geonhak's shoulders, pulling him down. 

"I love you."

Seoho whispers into Geonhak's ear and the younger smiles, fitting his hands under Seoho's back and holding him close to himself, as if he's going to disappear in few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, tell me what you think ♥  
> .  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
